


untimely powerout

by zolarnite



Series: dreamnotfound delicious drabbles [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, kinda inspired by 'heat waves', soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zolarnite/pseuds/zolarnite
Summary: “I, uh, I need to tell you something.” George says, biting his lip.“Yeah?” Dream prompted, leaning forward.“I like–” The screen turned black.(Florida heat causes trouble that ends better than expected.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound delicious drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039774
Kudos: 222





	untimely powerout

‘Tick, tock.’ The clock ticked and tocked, needle moving slower than the beads of sweat that ran down Dream’s back. His gray shirt was soaked near black and his green eyes were dim with frustration and annoyance. He had been staring at his godforsaken clock for the past hour, willing it to hurry. The time was mocking him, reading 13:50 even though he felt like it had to have been longer. The sweat was sticking to his skin, making him grimace as he leans back, barely touching the backrest of his chair before jerking forward again. The warm sweat had slid against the fabric and goosebumps climbed his neck. He groaned and buried his head into folded arms on the table. 

It’s been an hour, _an hour_ since the power out. Dream had been playing Minecraft with his friends, in the middle of a tension filled conversation with George when the power in the neighborhood shut off. 

“Dream, while we’re on the topic of crushes,” George had twisted anxiously in his seat, like he was embarrassed. He had his face cam on, the two were on a video call. He looked nervous and Dream had smiled encouragingly. 

“I, uh, I need to tell you something.” George says, biting his lips.

“Yeah?” Dream prompted, leaning forward. 

“ _I like–_ ” The screen turned black. Dream blinked, bewildered and alarmed. 

“No, no, no,” he chanted fervently as his fingers slammed against the keyboard. Just when George was opening up, the stupid power had to shut because of the Floradian heat. Normally he’d just pull up discord on his phone, but he had to be an _idiot_ and forget to charge it last night. So now his PC was dead, phone was dead and with only the car to charge it, but he really did not want to go out in the heat. 

Thus, with thinking that the power would flick back on soon, Dream waited, his room eerily silent and air still, humid with sweat mixed with hot air. By the time he had thought of giving up and just dashing to his car, the clock chimed the hour and as if on cue, the sound of fans whirring tuned Dream back to reality. His sticky eyes open with a groan and he stands, booting up his PC, plugging in his phone to charge and throwing a towel over his shoulder. 

The sweet relief of cold water cascades down his back as he showers off the grime and sweat. As he steps back into the now decently temperature room a sweet sigh is expelled from his suffocating lungs, his wet hair chilling under the blasting cold AC. The nerves that had been abandoned in turn for annoyance now returned in full force as he typed in his password and logged onto discord. George’s icon was still online and the youth quickly pressed the call button. It only took two rings for the other man to pick up. 

“George–”

“Dream–” they both stop, staring at each other, one anxious, the other looking concerned. Dream gulped and gestures for George to speak first.

“Is everything okay? Your call was cut. What happened?” The worry in his eyes and tone of voice sent a warm spread throughout Dream’s body and he smiles at George, mouth quirking up. 

“My power went out and my phone was dead,” he shrugged nonchalantly, “you know, Florida weather.” Dream saw the tension ease from George’s eyes and he leaned forward, curiosity still edging him. 

“So George, I was cut off so..” George stiffened, but didn’t say anything. He tilted his head in confusion.

“What was it that you wanted to tell me?”

“What?”

“You said, “ _I like–_ ” and then cut off. So you like what?” George’s face flushes like Dream is insinuating something.

“Oh um, it’s embarrassing that I find it so embarrassing, but I just wanted to say thank you for the new merch you sent me. I liked the hoodie.” 

It takes all of Dream’s willpower, but he manages to not completely drop his smile. The disappointment pools in his gut but he settles for an easy breezy smile and nods. 

“Yeah, no problem. I’m glad you liked it,” his voice was warm and George raised an eyebrow. 

‘Why? You thought I was gonna say something else?” his voice taking a turn of teasing and the next words out of his mouth hits right on the nail. 

“ _‘I like you.’_ ” Dream’s eyebrows shoot up and he can’t help the blush that covers his cheeks even though he knows that George is joking. He feels giddy with that rush of pleasure, but the thought of jokes crashes his bliss into cruel reality and he swallows. It’s either now or never because for George to even joke the words, “I like you,” is _so_ once in a blue moon that you’d have to be tuned in all the time to catch it. 

“George,” Dream coughs, straightening his back, “I, well, kinda?” it comes out more like a question than a statement, but he averts his eyes from the camera. George blinks in surprise, a long moment stretches before he softly replies.

“I mean,” Dream snaps his head back so fast he gets whiplash, “it’s true too?” The voice is small and barely there, but Dream hears and his heart thunders so loud he’s surprised George can’t hear. He leans forward, licking his lips. 

“Homo?” The question almost breathless, George chokes a laugh, eyes twinkling. 

“Yes, homo.” Dream grins, wide and beaming, dimples exposed as he lets out a whoop. George laughs a bit nervously, waiting for Dream’s confirmation as if his loud declaration wasn’t proof enough. 

“ _Of course,_ I like you Gogy! I thought my simping was obvious.” His gestures are wild and excited, like a child on Christmas day. 

“I thought it was just for the lolz.” 

“Not you George, _never_ you. I love you,” George flushes red, “for you, _always_.” 

“Oh my god, you’re an idiot,” but the fond eyes of endearment can’t lie the delight that buzzes in the air. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me [@hurricanekat_025](https://twitter.com/hurricanekat025)on twitter for minecraft tingz


End file.
